


End of Week One

by RandomPanda



Category: Astral Chain (Video Game)
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomPanda/pseuds/RandomPanda
Summary: The twins have spent a week on their new job, and Max Howard decides to check in on them.





	End of Week One

The twins had entered criminal affairs at the police station a week ago. Max Howard had heard nothing in particular of how they’d handled themselves, but no news was better than bad news. Having raised the two since infancy, he had reason to believe they’d hold up fine. He’d told himself as such over and over again, and yet, one week after taking on their new job, he visited the station to check up on them anyway.

Fatherly instincts were funny like that.

The station’s reception area looked no different from when he’d worked there. Clean, white floor stretching far to the left and right, fluorescent lights shining bright above, those funny vending machines to the right showing their products on digital screens, seats and a door to the rest of the station off to the left. Most importantly, the receptionist desk sat straight across from the entrance.

Max made a beeline for it and wasted no time in stating his name to the receptionist. She maintained a professional air at first, both when speaking to him and calling up the twins’ squad leader. She asked about the Howard twins, Miki and Akira, then waited a bit for a reply. A short laugh and an _okay_ followed, and the receptionist hung up. Her face lit up like the vending machine smileys.

“The squad leader says they’re doing great! I’m not surprised. They haven’t done anything too intense yet, but they’ve done exceptional work on the jobs they’ve taken so far. No injuries, either!” The receptionist leaned a smidge closer and lowered her voice. “You have nothing to worry about, Captain Howard.”

“Glad to hear it.” Max couldn’t help smiling himself. “I was worried they might’ve run into trouble already—more than the usual kind.”

The receptionist gave a hardy laugh. “I understand, but they’re a-okay. I’ve heard all kinds of tidbits about their teamwork. I’ve even seen it myself a couple times. They don’t say a word, but they coordinate perfectly! Why, some people think they share some kind of psychic link!”

“They’ve always been like that. They behaving themselves?”

“You bet. They’ve been very mature and professional. Not without a sense of humour, though! Honestly, I think they’ll do just fine here.”

Max nodded, feeling a swell of pride. No amount of worry could hide the feeling, no matter how much it fought for space. While working in different departments made it difficult to see each other, he recalled his children’s broad smiles at being accepted onto the force clear as day.

Then he heard the twins barking at each other by the vending machines, and he completely blanked on how to react.

“Stop being a butt,” said Miki.

_“You’re_ a butt,” Akira shot back.

Miki suddenly groaned, sounding defeated. “I’ll never complete the Mega Scoop Challenge at this rate. All that ice cream…”

“You’ll get it next time,” Akira assured her. “You just have to stop being a butt.”

_“You’re_ the butt!”

Max tried not to turn his head, but to no avail. Out of the corner of his eye, the twins started a mock slap fight. Their hands never made contact, instead swishing and overlapping each other like fan blades in continuous motion. A silly display, to be sure, but kind of impressive in its own right. Not like the twins’ faces, which were just silly.

Max felt the corner of his mouth twitch. In front of him, the receptionist’s smile made a similar twitch once or twice. No, three times. At least the smile stayed intact for the most part.

Right as he was going to greet his kids, a speeding cart rattled through. Next came the handler, who rushed by in hot pursuit. Both cart and handler rolled past the twins, who sidestepped out of the way with their hands still flailing. Thankfully, the handler caught the cart before it crashed into the back wall and soon resumed work as though nothing had happened. Only after both handler and cart left did the twins stop moving.

In fact, they did so at the same time. Meaning, neither one won the slap fight. The twins shot mock glares at each other, revenge pointing and all.

Max looked at his kids. Then he looked at the receptionist. Then he looked back at his kids, who finally noticed him. A pair of sheepish smiles and waves followed.

Max waved back, equal parts proud, embarrassed, and amused.

“So yeah, they’re doing fine,” the receptionist chimed in with a giggle.

“I believe it,” said Max.

He meant it, too. If the twins could dodge a speeding cart while goofing off, they’d pull through when it counted. He was sure of it.

So maybe he wouldn’t have to toss them back to boot camp yet.


End file.
